


The protector

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander, protective grindelwald, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Imagine a Grindelwald that has been following Newt–Newton, as he calls him in his mind, for months now, at first because he wants to keep an eye on him... but slowly realizing that Newton's pretty much incredible and smart and so interesting that Grindelwald can't help but fall for him. Then he follows him to help him from the shadows, cleaning the area where Newton is going to be (killing poachers and traffickers) arriving at the right moment (always in disguise) to make sure Newton doesn't get hurt.





	The protector

The magizoologist returns to New York, he’s visiting the Goldsteins and that fucking auror that’s always staring at him too much for Grindelwald’s liking, Percival Graves, along with Newton’s brother, Theseus Scamander.

And even though Grindelwald doesn’t like it that much, he’s somehow feeling better knowing he can leave his Newton for awhile while he tries to keep with his plans.

But he makes a mistake as he finds out a week later, one that’s he’s always going to regret.

***

Theseus is pacing around the living room in auror Goldstein’s flat; he feels angry and worried about his little brother. Newt’s currently safe and his wounds are certainly not that bad, but he has been hurt.

Graves is trying to keep his face neutral, but Theseus can’t see the emotional pain he’s in; the Director has been doing a terrible job trying to hide his interest, but it’s pretty much obvious to anyone with eyes (except for Newt himself of course) the auror has feelings for him.

Theseus doesn’t like very much the idea, but right now it’s definitely not the time to deal with that stuff. He finally sits on the couch and thanks Queenie Goldstein for the cup of tea.

It’s Newt’s favourite and that just makes him feel even worse.

“He’s going to be fine, Mr. Scamander,” she says to Theseus’ surprise until he remembers that Newt actually mentioned something about her being a legilimens.

“We need to find them,” he tells the other two aurors in the room, Tina Goldstein, Newt’s best friend, looks worriedly at the bedroom’s door his brother is in.

He’s so glad they decided to give him that potion to sleep, it’ll help him to recover sooner and it’ll stop him from checking on his creatures until the morning.

“There are five of them still out there,” Graves notes, his eyes flashing with anger. “I’ll send my aurors to look for them tomorrow.”

Theseus nods, he’d go that same night after them, but he’s too concerned to move from his spot. But he’ll find them and make sure to lock them in a prison cell for the rest of their lives.

“There’s something wrong,” the youngest of the Goldsteins murmurs, alarm twisting her features. She looks at Newt’s door and jumps right to the bedroom as well as the others.

Both Graves and he freeze as they see the shadow, sitting by the bed, hovering over Newt. A shadow that looks a lot like Gellert Grindelwald.

He’s sure, by the way Tina Goldstein tenses that she wants nothing more than yank Newt away from him like the rest of them. But none of them can move, because Grindelwald has his wand firmly gripped in his hand and they won’t risk Newt getting hurt again.

It’s a nightmare. Theseus wish it was.

Grindelwald smiles sadly at the unconscious magizoologist, he’s running his fingers through Newt’s hair, pushing his curls off his forehead so tenderly that it takes Theseus awhile to process the scene in front of him.

There’s sorrow, pain and even fondness in those mismatched eyes.

“They’re not going to hurt you again, my love,” he whispers next to Newt’s ear, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

It’s just then that Theseus notices the blood on Grindelwald’s knuckles and the state of his clothes. It’s like he has returned from a very violent fight.

He doesn’t know how, but he’s suddenly hit with the certainty that Grindelwald killed all the poachers that hurt his brother.

“What do you want, Grindelwald? We can make a deal. Just let Newt–”

“Shut up!” The dark lord growls, cutting Graves off. His face changes into a mask of hatred the moment he looks back at them. “You useless, pieces of shit! I left him only two days because I thought he’d be safe with you!”

“You’ve been following my brother?” Theseus can’t stop himself from saying, horror slowly spreading through his body.

Cold anger looks back at him.

“I’ve been taking care of him,” the dark lord corrects him. Then, regret and guilt shadows his eyes as he caresses Newt’s nose, but he doesn’t take his eyes off them. “It was my mistake. I shouldn’t have trusted you with him. You don’t care enough.”

Graves snarls at that last part, taking a step closer, but Grindelwald ignores him completely.

“You can’t protect him as well as I can,” he continues, a silver light glimmering on the top of his wand. “That’s why you’re not allowed to keep him anymore.”

Theseus jumps forward, but a strong pain immobilizes him, making him collapse on his knees. Panic is pumping through his veins as he watches out of the corner of his eye spells flying all over the room.

Although it’s clear that Grindelwald has the upper hand.

“He’s mine now,” the auror hears as his vision turns black.


End file.
